In all eukaryotic cells, genomic DNA in chromatine associates with histones to form nucleosomes; Each nucleosome consists of a protein octamer made up of two copies of each histones H2A, H2B, H3 and H4. DNA winds around this protein core, with the basic amino acids of the histones interacting with the negatively charged phosphate groups of the DNA. The most common posttranslational modification of these core histones is the reversible acetylation of the ε-amino groups of conserved, highly basic N-terminal lysine residues. The steady state of histone acetylation is established by the dynamic equilibrium between competing histone acetyltransferase(s) and histone deacetylase(s) herein referred to as “HDAC”. Histone acetylation and deacetylation has long been linked to transcriptional control. The recent cloning of the genes encoding different histone acetyltransferases and histone deacetylases provided a possible explanation for the relationship between histone acetylation and transcriptional control. The reversible acetylation of histones can result in chromatin remodelling and as such act as a control mechanism for gene transcription. In general, hyperacetylation of histones facilitates gene expression, whereas histone deacetylation is correlated with transcriptional repression. Histone acetyltransferases were shown to act as transcriptional coactivators, whereas histone deacetylases were found to belong to transcriptional repression pathways.
The dynamic equilibrium between histone acetylation and deacetylation is essential for normal cell growth. Inhibition of histone deacetylase results in cell cycle arrest, cellular differentiation, apoptosis and reversal of the transformed phenotype. Therefore HDAC inhibitors can have great therapeutic potential in the treatment of cell proliferative diseases or conditions (Marks et al., Nature Reviews: Cancer 1: 194-202, 2001)
The study of inhibitors of histone deacetylases (HDAC) indicates that indeed these enzymes play an important role in cell proliferation and differentiation. The inhibitor Trichostatin A (TSA) causes cell cycle arrest at both G1 and G2 phases, reverts the transformed phenotype of different cell lines, and induces differentiation of Friend leukemia cells and others. TSA (and suberoylanilide hydroxamic acid SAHA) have been reported to inhibit cell growth, induce terminal differentiation, and prevent the formation of tumours in mice (Finnin et al., Nature, 401: 188-193, 1999).
Trichostatin A has also been reported to be useful in the treatment of fibrosis, e.g. liver fibrosis and liver chirrhosis. (Geerts et al., European Patent Application EP 0 827 742, published 11 Mar., 1998).
Patent application WO01/38322 published on May 31, 2001 discloses amongst others inhibitors of histone deacetylase of general formula Cy-L1-Ar—Y1-C(O)—NH-Z, providing compositions and methods for treating cell proliferative diseases and conditions.
Patent application WO01/70675 published on 27, Sep., 2001 discloses inhibitors of histone deacetylase of formula Cy2-Cy1-X—Y1—W and further provides compositions and methods for treating cell proliferative diseases and conditions.
The problem to be solved is to provide histone deacetylase inhibitors with high enzymatic activity and also show advantageous properties such as cellular activity and increased bioavailability, preferably oral bioavailability, and have little or no side effects.